Soul of the Fallen
by Fujiwara Kanehira
Summary: Alright this is my first Strawberry Panic fanfic.. This is about how Yaya and Hikari met in an alternate universe. How can Hikari continue her school life when a demon, Yaya, suddenly approaches her? Will things be still normal? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi!!~ This is my first Strawberry Panic fanfic and it's about Yaya and Hikari's alternate metting!! Amane's not here in this story though cause she's dead..**

**Amane: Ehhh???!!! Did you kill me?**

**Me: Nope.. You're dead from the start. Don't worry you've got flashbacks here so you're still featured..**

**Amane: I see... But that doesn't change the fact that you killed me!!!**

**Me: (ignoring Amane) Oh yeah, I have to thank you to Asakust for editing this story but I meant it at first to not be yuri but oh well... On with the story!!!! Please review!!! I need reviews to not slack off!!!!**

**Soul of The Fallen (Original by Fujihara Kanehira a.k.a Takatsukasa)**

**Rewritten chapters by: Aoki Asaku**

**Prologue: **

"**The Tears that washed it away."**

'I want to die.' Is the one sentence that had never left my mind in this last two years. It was hard to smile. If I forced myself to my face would hurt, my heart would ache and my stomach felt like it was forced upside down.

I've been like this ever since I lost Amane… that rainy night.

It was a terrible car accident. I remember that I froze at the sight of the crash and the flames. I couldn't breathe. My body wouldn't respond to my wishes. I couldn't help her.

What made me feel worse were all the people who all just stood by and watched with their video recorders and camera phones. By the time the rescue teams arrived, it was too late. The doctor's report stated that by the time the rescue team had arrived it was already too late, they claimed to have tried to save her. But they always repeated those five words… "It was already too late."

After that day, I felt that I was just a living shell. I was alive simply because my bodily functions had not stopped. It might be hard to imagine, but when she died it was like a part of me was torn out and went with her.

It was so painful and yet I couldn't cry. Her mother and mine would describe my face to me every so often and they always said the same thing, "Like I was a walking dead."

I saw no point to getting close to anyone since then, and it was understandable that no one tried. My life became nothing more than routine. I woke up, I ate breakfast if it was there, I walked to school, attended all of my classes, I would get lunch, go to the library, attend the rest of my classes, walked home, started at her photo until dinner, ate dinner, did my homework, bathed, go to bed and to the same thing the next day.

But suddenly my life was turned around when I met her.

It was the oddest meeting in my life. I was visiting her grave like I do every Sunday, with a few flowers, incense and a small amount of sweets as an offering. When all of a sudden I heard the most heavenly voice and turned sharply towards its source. There I found a girl skipping as she walked. Then she reached near me and stopped at the grave beside Amane's.

She stood slightly taller than me, her hair was the shiniest set I've laid eyes on, her eyes were bright like the afternoon sun, she wore a black skin tight cycling suit underneath her school uniform that covered most of her skin. She flashed me a smile when she noticed me, but I suppose I've been so out of contact that all I could do was nod to acknowledge her presence.

She place down a basket of fruits and flowers, then lit her incense sticks. She clapped her hands together, closed her eyes then said these words aloud, "Please rest well. I'm fine."

I was stunned. Even though I wasn't sure what I was stunned about at the time. I felt that different after hearing her words.

Then she stood up and turned towards me. She looked at me in the eyes then from head to toe and back. When she met my eyes again she gave me a soft smile and said "you're still alive, try and live for her too."

I silenced a gasp before it even reached my throat. It was like she had read me, my mind and my soul. I felt shocked beyond anything I've felt before. And I realized… she was right. I wanted to talk to her more, but before I could collect myself enough she had already exited the graveyard in the same skipping pace as she entered.

I turned to Amane's gravestone once more and there I felt the tears streaming from my eyes like waterfalls. I wasn't sure why, but it felt nice. Like this heavy burden was being washed away with them.

_**Preview of next chapter**_

Chapter 1: "Meeting with the sun in the night."

After that day, my parents noticed the shocking change I had in the span on 20 hours. I actually looked nice today. After crying my eyes out in graveyard yesterday, I surprised myself by actually looking in the mirror today and brushed my hair properly for once. It was a painful task that my scalp was not use to, but I braved it. I had my clothes on straight and looked startlingly neater than I used to.

But most of all… I had a smile on my face. My mother embraced me, rather tightly if I may add, and cried tears of job. My father patted my head and asked mother if we could eat dinner out to celebrate. I told them that they were over reacting, but their only response was to hold me even tighter.

If my appearance wasn't enough of a change of pace for me, I was late for the first time in two years… because my parents wouldn't let go of me. My classmates were shocked, but not as much as I was to see her… again.

She smiled and waved lightly at me as she stood in front of the class. "I am Nanto Yaya. Please to meet you." She said to me directly. I guessed that she had just introduced herself to the class before I came in.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: So how did I do??? Good or bad? Please review I'll take any criticisms!!!!! Please???!!!**


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**Author's Notes:**

So here I am, I'm really so so sorry for not having updated this story and my other stories in a whole while. Been kinda out of the mood in writing but as I received more comments and subscribers for my stories, I felt motivated to begin writing my previous stories again. I will try to upload them this September and wish me luck. Thank you so much to all those who subscribed and commented to all of my stories and I will make sure that I will upload the updates on them as soon as I am free from the tedious school works in my university.

Oh and a reminder, as I have not anymore contacted my beta reader Aoki Asaku, there might be lots of differences and mistakes in my writing and grammar. I am terribly sorry but I will try to improve this and make sure that there would be less grammatical errors on my stories. I might edit my other stories in the future as well.

Lastly, I hope you all would have the time to read my other stories and it's all yuri except one which is the counterpart of this story entitled, "Soul of the Fallen: Demon World." It's a completely different story than this one and there are similarities to this one. Thank you and I hope you continue to read my stories! Till next time!


End file.
